We propose to develop, optimize, and market a novel method to deliver DNA to eukaryotic cells. This method would represent a significant advancement in gene delivery technology and have immediate application in basic research laboratories and for gene therapy strategies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Success in the proposed endeavor would have significant commercial potential, both in the area of gene therapy and in basic molecular biology research.